


Those Darn Blue Eyes

by Theinvisiblegirl85



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Kissing, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sibling, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Skinny Dipping, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinvisiblegirl85/pseuds/Theinvisiblegirl85
Summary: Avery goes skinny dipping but she's not alone...





	Those Darn Blue Eyes

Avery tossed and turned one night in her parents house in her bed. She couldn't sleep. It was way too hot. She kicked her sheets off, sat up in bed and sighed. It was the middle of Summer and the heat wave was not helping. She decided to go down to the pool. She grab her towel and left. She wasn't sure if she was alone or if her other siblings were here. She was too tried to drive back to her place. So she crashed at her parents house for the night. 

Opening the pool gate Avery smiled. Smiling that she had the whole pool to herself. Without thinking she took all of her clothes off. There was no around. Everyone else was still asleep. or so shed thought. Once she was in the steps down onto the the steps of the pool and without second thought she dives right in. When she had reached the service of the water shed layed on her back looking up at the stars. The Cool water on her skin. She felt happy at the moment. She was greatful that her parents had a pool that she could go to whenever she could. Shed closed her eyes. 

It had been a long day. She had helped at her Brother's store and dealing with fans all day. Not that she didn't mind. She loved helping her brother's whenever she could and helping in the store. And of cause she was advoiding a certain someone. 

Taylor. She hadn't seen him all day and she was greatful. Greatful for the fans to keep him busy. 

She was soon distracted by the sound of the splash of water next to her sending her out of thought. She coughed for air. She was going to kill whoever did that. She looked around her eyes finding their pray. 

A few metres in front of her was those darn blue eyes staring back at her and grinning at her. 

"Taylor!" 

"Hey" 

"Hey? Hey?! Is that it? You nearly drowned me!" 

"Abit over reacting there Avery" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Can't a guy take a swim?" Taylor who had the same idea as Avery. 

"Not here. I was here first!" 

"Oh come on. Don't be Iike that. Just messing with you, having some fun" 

"Take your fun else where!" 

It was clear to Taylor that Every was still mad at him.mad at him from their last arrangements. Taylor then realises that his sister was indeed naked before his eyes. Grinning before her and she knows why. She quickly realises that was naked. Fully naked in front of her brother. She Crosses her arms and turns around. 

Taylor sighs and moves in towards her. He places his hands on her both her hips. She shivers when he touches her skin. His chin on her right shoulder. And in her ear he whispers.

"I've missed you" 

Avery closes her eyes and slowly turns around now inches in front of him. Her arms around his neck and their foreheads touching. 

"I'm sorry, ok? I've just been stressed out" 

"I get it. But your still not of the hook" 

"What do I have to do?" 

Avery smiling. 

"Loss the boxers. It's not far that I'm naked and your not" 

Taylor grinning at his sisters words did just that. He pulled his boxers off and was now fully naked in front of her. 

"What else?" 

Avery could now feel his member against hers. She blushes. 

"Im sure you'll figure something out" 

Taylor smiling and starts leaning in towards her neck. Kissing and Biting it softly. Earning him a little moan. 

"Shhh" 

It was late and everyone was still in bed. Avery bit her bottom lip. Knowing if there little secret got out all hell would break loss. A dirty little secret that been going on for a couple of years now. Ever since that drunken night at the club. They had found themselves making out in the back of Zacs truck. Doing stuff that siblings shouldn't be doing. But It was to good and to late to stop. Swearing to never tell another Soul. But of cause they couldn't stop after that. They tried but it was hopeless. Both not getting what they wanted of their partners turned to each other for it instead. Sneaking around and being Careful not getting court. Now 2 years latter still fooling around with each other and way into deep. 

Avery now finding herself falling in love with her older brother. Ever since this whole thing started. Maybe she had always loved him. It was just a crush at first. And now she can't resist those darn blue eyes. Blue eyes that were starting back at her with full of lust and want. There was something about those sparkling blue of oceans tonight. Something unspkoen. 

It was Avery who closed in the gape between them and kissed Taylor fully on those Red Cherry lips. Lips that were moving in time with hers and it wasn't long before tounges were dancing and moans escaping from each other. Taylor holding her tight not letting her go his hands roaming up and down her back. They pulled away from each other breathless when they parted. 

It had been awhile since they were alone together. Both smiling they kissed again. This time Avery was now laying on the side steps in the pool. The cold bars on her back. But she didn't mind. It was too hot not too care. Taylor above her. Arms aside of her. She wasn't going any where. Had no plans on it. Who knows when they'll be able to again? After tonight they would have to go back. Back to reality. But right now all that matters was them. 

"Taylor" she whispers. She wasn't sure why. Since it was just them. Affraid of getting court. 

"Tell me what you want, Avie" Taylor who was busy sucking on her left breast. And his fingers across her pussy. Playing with her entrance. Teasing her. 

"I-- I want to eat me out" 

Taylor nodds his head and lifts her up so now that she was siting on top of the steps. He Gently pushes her legs open slowly kisses down the side of her right leg before reaching his target and soon gets to work with his head burried inside of her and his tounge working his magic. Sending Avery in extasy. Her hands ruining threw his hair. She could never get tired of this. Without thinking she moans out his name. He knows she's Close. But it's not how he wants her to come. One last lick of his tounge and he pulls away. Avery looks at him. She knows what he wants. And she'll him always. 

It wasn't long before Taylor finds what he wants. Avery bites down on her lip. Trying not to moan when he enters inside of her. They had made love right there on the pool side. Under the stars. Avery looking into those darn blue eyes that have her under a spell. A Spell that she wasn't sure if she wanted it broken. . 

It wasn't long before she could feel her walls building up and knew she was on the Verge of having an organism. 

"Taylor" 

Taylor picking up speed, thrusting a few more times before she reached her peak. And it wasn't long before Taylor did as well. He calopsed on top of her, Averys arms around him. Both breathing heavy. Once the breathing slowed down He soon found his way to her lips one last time before departing and going there sperate ways. Neither of them not wanting to leave. 

"I have to go. I gotta show tomorrow" 

Taylor says finding his voice once more. 

"Of cause" 

She was used it to by now. 

"I love you, Avery" 

He whispers before leaving for good. And that's all Avery needed to know. That she wasn't alone in this little thing that they have. And those darn blue eyes that always keep her coming back for more


End file.
